happiness left behind
by xD-Hyper-Panda-xD
Summary: a young girl that experiances the death of her mother leaves her home to live alone, a couple years later she is found by team gai and taken to konoha, will this girls explosiv atitude disturbe the peace of konoha?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-happiness left behind

Rain was heard pounding on the window from outside, as

Lightning flashed it light up a room for a split second, revealing a young girl sitting in the room crying. When the lightning flashed again the girl looked up at what had been done, what she saw was a dead body that might have been thought impossible to know what it once formed. But the young girl knew exactly what it was, rocking back and fourth she saw memories flash by in her head, not all where happy, but know memories where the only thing she had left of her mother.

As the little girl stood up still with tears covering her face she realized that with her mother gone the house and the country that they lived in together would bring her nothing but pain. As she gathered what few precious items she owned, and was putting them into a small old backpack she looked at the only picture that she had of her and her mother. She hugged it as tight as she could before putting it also in the bag. She picked up a small bag which held what little money her and her mother had to their name. As she walked into her dead mothers' room she grabbed a ring and bracelet, her mothers' most valuable belongings; she opened a small drawer that only had a small blue box in it. The young girl remembered her mother saying that when the time was right she would give the box and what lied in it to her. Not opening it she carefully put to box into the bag. As she got another small bag and put a small amount of food into it, she had realized that her mother had done too much for her to not give her mother a proper burial before she left.

It took a little while for the small girl to dig a hole big enough and wide enough for the dead body to be comfortable in. When she did, she wrapped the dead corpse in some clean sheets, which also took her a very long time because she couldn't keep from crying. When everything was finished and her dead mother was berried in the whole, the little girl prayed that her mother's soul would have a save trip to happiness after death. After putting a wooden cross and their most beautiful white roses on the grave, she bent down and bowed to the grave and memory of her mother before walking away from her childhood and happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-not all memories are sad

As the sun was rising over the hills a pail blue haired girl sat up from a night in a cave. She looked like she hadn't slept in a warm bed, or had some decent food for a while, but she was used to her lifestyle.

While she was looking for a stream to wash her face, she heard footsteps, when she looked around she didn't see anyone, the footsteps kept getting louder and louder so she decided to duck into the small opening of a hollow tree that was hidden by a bush.

"Lee san….why are you stopping, konoha is still far away" said a slightly confused Tenten looking back at the green Nin who had landed on the ground and was looking for something.

Neji san can you please use your bakajyn; I thought I saw someone moving.

When Neji was scanning the area with his bakajyn he saw the girl under the tree. Pulling out one of his kunai he said "come out, we now you're here." Holding her knees the girl tried ignoring him, and rocked back and forth. Tenten pulled out one of her kunai's and walked to where Neji was facing and pulled the bush back revealing the girl to the three ninjas.

Cautiously Lee walked towards the girl trying to figure out if she was friend or foe. Noticing the tears streaming down the girls face from fear, Lee softened his expression and tried to comfort her, not knowing what else to do.

All of a sudden their was a big puff of smoke that seemed to come out of nowhere, when the smoke was all carried away by the wind it reviled Gai Sensei, who had to come back because he was talking about youth and didn't notice his team stopped, while he was still headed to Konoha.

As Gai sensei looked around trying to figure out what was happening he noticed that his young and youthful Rock Lee was not overjoyed by his arrival like usual. When he spotted Lee with the crying girl he was really confused. Lee what has made this girl cry? "Gai sensei we just found her like this" said Tenten answering for Lee. Do you know what village she is from? No, she doesn't seem to have a forehead protector, or anything that might reveal where she came from, said Neji.

Not knowing what to do Gai sensei said that they would take her to Tsunede. When Gai tried to get her up she pushed him away and started running. It shown that the girl hadn't had any ninja training by the way she tried running from the three ninjas and their sensei, she used no weapons, no smoke bombs, and no shadow clones, the basic's for running from an enemy.

After a couple minutes the girl's frail body couldn't take it any more and collapsed, knocking her unconscious.

A while later the girl woke up and found herself in a well lit hospital room. Sitting next to her was a lady with blond hair and a bottle of sake.

The first thing that the lady said was "I am Tsunede, the fourth hokage of the village."

What village am I in? Said the girl.

You are in the hidden leaf village Konoha. And what village are you from, and are you a spy?

I'm not a spy. Said the girl.

And what village are you from. Tsunede asked again.

When the girl didn't answer Tsunede got suspicious.

Well... Tsunede said with an annoyed expression, until u can talk I will be putting you under the care of Gai sensei's team. The girl's misty eyes didn't look at Stunede.

Did you hear that Gai? Stunede said looking at Gai sensei, who was standing their the whole time.

Hai, Tsunede-sama, I will ask If she may stay at the hyuuga home.

Alright, I have to go and finish some paper work now, if she gives you any trouble, or is caught spying bring her to me.

Hai, Tsunede-sama.

When Tsunede left it had seemed that the air had gotten even heavier.

After a couple minutes, the silents in the room had gotten to Gai sensei and he retreated to the hallway. Breathing a sigh of relieve, he was eternally grateful to see his loving young puple was sitting on the waiting bench.

LEE! GAI SENSI! They both seemed to yell at the same time. But they got quieter when a nurse came up to them and reminded them that they were in a hospital after a quiet shush.

How did it go Gai sensei? Asked Lee with quiet enthusiasm.

Well Lee she has been put under our team's responsibility, and as her new sensei I am truly exited to see her strengths and skills.

Gai sensei I hope that someday I can be as great a sensei as you!

Lee don't waist your youth by wishing for the future, embrace you're youthfulness as long as you can!

Yes Gai sensei Lee said with tears running down his face.

Lee! GAI SENSEI! As they forgot that they were in a hospital again they both joined in a hug, where for some reason in their mind they were in front of an ocean, trying to express their youthfulness.

Back in the room the girl hadn't moved an inch since Tsunede and Gai had left the room, for she was deep in thought.

After a couple minutes she started to cry, the kind of innocent cry that a little chilled does. She tried to muffle the noise by placing her head on her knees.

As she thought why she was crying she thought of how Tsunede reminded her of her mother. The more that she thought of her mother the more she cried. This was the most fonerable she had been since her mothers' murder, so the tears helped themselves out.

For the longest time she tried not to think of her mother, and her home, and everyone that she left behind. When her crying had stopped the only thing that came to her mind was the garden that her and her mother had maid with their own two hands, how people would come to visit all the time just to see that wonderful garden. Then she remembered the song that her mother had taught to her to sing to the flower buds to make them sprought into beautiful flowers.

She didn't dare to sing it out loud but she did get out of the bed for the first time she awoke. Her legs were a little wobbly but she managed to put her jacket and shoes back on. Opening the door she saw the two ninjas that were making such a loud fuss outside earlier, now had their ears where the door was and she figured that they were listening to her this whole time. After slapping them each really hard she walked off to figure out where she was. As she turned the hallway corner she looked at the two one more time and childishly stuck her tong out at the both of them and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: NANI!

After sneaking past the nurses and doctors rather poorly she slowly backed out of the hospital, trying not to get caught. While backing up she ran into something or someone, when she turned around she saw a boy with dark almost black hair, black eye's and a really pissed off look on his face. A little scared from the mean look that had gone off the person it was originally meant to for and now to her, she started backing away slowly toward the hospital when she had bumped into someone else. She turned around again only to be freaked out by the two fuzzy eye browed people.

AAAAAA! She screamed, and jumped behind the dark blue haired boy.

Take him instead! She yelled pushing the boy towards the two, quickly turning around and running into a pink haired girl.

Quickly jumping up she looked around to see if there where any more people around, when she didn't see anyone she started running only to run into and be knocked over by a yellow haired boy with whiskers. Sitting on the ground she didn't move for a couple of minutes, when the boy offered to help her up she started to cry from all the frustration of not getting anywhere. Jumping back the blond boy wasn't really sure what he did to make her cry, so he didn't really know what to do.

All of a sudden the girl stood up with some tears still in her eyes and started walking away slowly. Just as she thought her bad luck didn't fail her, all of a sudden another person suddenly appeared in front of her but instead of running into him she punched him, he seemed to be off guard so he got knocked down from the punch.

Looking at the man she clearly recognized him, she didn't really know him but her mother once did, and she had a picture of him from when they were children and her mother lived in a village called Konoha.

With her eyes wide open she grabbed the man by his collar, shook him rapidly

And yelled WHAT VILAGE IS THIS! WHATS YOU'RE NAME! ANSWER ME OR ELSE!

The man just looked at her with an anime sweet drop going down the back of his head.

Uuuuhhhhh…….the man was confused and dizzy which is not a good combination.

STOP SHAKING KAKASHI SENSEI! An annoying voice yelled from behind the girl. When she looked around with a confused look on her face they immediately new she had forgotten they were there the whole time.

Looking confused she walked up to the pink haired girl and started shaking her yelling "DID YOU SAY KAKASHI SENSEI!

YES I SAID KAKASHI SENSEI! NOW STOP SHAKING ME!

After the girl stopped shaking the pink haired girl the got into on of those staring contests where lightning comes out of their eyes and their pupils disappear.

While watching this, the fuzzy eye browed people, the blond and blue haired boy, and Kakashi sensei started backing away slowly.

sigh this is so troublesome, said a boy who was walking with a blond girl and another boy.

After a couple minutes the two girls were in a fight the blond boy was picking a fight with the blue haired boy, Kakashi and the big fuzzy eye browed person were playing rock paper scissors, and the little fuzzy eye browed person was cheering for the bigger one, and the other two people that were left just stood their and one was eating chips.

Feeling left out the girl started to walk. After she had gotten a little distance she tripped over a little white dog with brown ears, but instead of getting mad she picked the dog up and hugged it saying "so kawaii"!

After a couple minuets of strangling the dog in a hug the owner came and got the dog out of the hug so it could breath.

"Is this your dog" the girl asked. Yeah, his name is Akamaru, and my name is kiba.

All of a sudden the two fuzzy eye browed people started running towards her. When she saw them she jumped and hid behind kiba.

Who are you two and why are u following me!

The short one answered for both of them. MY NAME IS ROCK LEE, A STUDENT OF THE BELOVED GAI SENSEI! AND THIS IS HE, GAI SENSEI! WE HAVE BEEN ORDERED BY TSUNEDE SAMA TO KEEP A CLOSE WATCH ON YOU!

LEE KUN YOUR YOUTH IS INSPIERING! The big one started to yell. NOW LEE LETS SHOW EVERYBODY OUR YOUTH BY RUNNING 1OO, NO 200, NO 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA!

When he said that both of them started running to an imaginary sunset, even though it was 5:00 pm.

She looked at kiba and asked does this happen always?

Pretty much he said, as one of those pause thing's start and the whole world stops in its tracks, and the only thing you can see is lee and Gai running towards an imaginary sunset and the back of the girls and kiba's head with anime sweet drops going down their heads.

Bwahahahahahahaha! A really weird chapter! ( I hope u all get the part where it freezes in time if not sorry ) please comment! And I hope u like my story!


End file.
